<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing With His Toys by Silex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066973">Playing With His Toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex'>Silex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Cunnilingus, F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of being ignored by Wesker, Excella is desperate and angry. Jill, unable to resist, is a convenient target for her to vent her frustration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Excella Gionne/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Id Pro Quo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing With His Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts">HostisHumaniGeneris</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jill had no privacy. There was a door to her cell, but she’d been ordered never to touch it and Wesker never closed it unless he was in one of his moods. He knew that there was nothing she could do so he left her free to roam the facility when she wasn’t doing his bidding.</p>
<p>Without fail she would retreat to her cell to be alone with her thoughts.</p>
<p>They were the only thing that truly belonged to her anymore.</p>
<p>Alone, she could close her eyes and imagine.</p>
<p>Not escape, or revenge, or freedom, but that the next day simply might not be another nightmare. There were times when Excella and Wesker would keep each other distracted for a week or more at a stretch.</p>
<p>Then, as long as she was able to keep carefully out of the way and avoid notice, she could do as she pleased within the constraints of her imprisonment.</p>
<p>The P30 kept her docile, outwardly complacent, but she was constantly testing boundaries.</p>
<p>Wesker had quickly discovered that it was vitally important to be specific with his orders to her, that when she was told to bring yet another failure to the incinerator that it needed to be turned on. It had taken a dozen Majini to kill one of the earliest Uroboros experiments after it had continued to grow until it was able to escape. Which doors were to be left locked or unlocked needed to be specified in painstaking detail, a lesson Wesker had learned after she managed to lock him in one of the negative pressure labs and then make it out hearing range before he realized what she’d done.</p>
<p>She’d suffered for that, but there was little Wesker could do to her beyond what he already had.</p>
<p>He knew that too, which was why he was so careful. She may have seemed his obedient pet, but she was a dangerous one and would turn on him if ever given the slightest chance.</p>
<p>It was a lesson Excella would have done well to learn. The woman still thought that she was the one in control, that there was a place for her in Wesker’s plans, and maybe there was, though not in the manner that she imagined. Like everything else Excella was a resource to be used and then discarded, but despite being clever and cunning in most other things, she was blind to that. She deluded herself to think that if Wesker’s plans were to ever come to fruition that there would be a place for her at his side. Jill would be there, Wesker wouldn’t allow it to be any other way, wouldn’t let her escape that easily, but Excella’s future was far more certain and far shorter.</p>
<p>The two of them were spending less and less time together, Excella needing to focus on Tricell, which she was neglecting more and more as her desperation grew, and Wesker lost in his own mad plans.</p>
<p>They hated each other, but only Jill seemed to see that the animosity was mutual, caught as she was between them.</p>
<p>Wesker wouldn’t let her escape so easily and Excella was fundamentally unable to leave any matters alone. Excella always needed to have the last word, even when Wesker would wordlessly slip away to leave her ranting at a closed and locked door.</p>
<p>There were some places Excella knew better than to follow him to.</p>
<p>So she would find the next best target for her ire.</p>
<p>Excella always knew where to find Jill because it was too much of an effort for Jill to try to hide.</p>
<p>She would stalk down to Jill’s cell, unburden herself of all her pointless rage and when she was done she would leave.</p>
<p>It was unchanging, except for today.</p>
<p>Today she stood at the door of the cell, flush with anger, but silent, staring at Jill.</p>
<p>Jill looked determinedly away, staring at some nonexistent point half way between herself and the nearest wall.</p>
<p>It was a battle of wills and Jill had had far more practice. This was something new, but Jill was certain that she could outlast the younger woman.</p>
<p>“What is wrong with me?”</p>
<p>There was so much Jill could say to that, all of it true.</p>
<p>None of it what Excella wanted to hear and Jill knew better to answer a rhetorical question like that because Excella’s retaliations were always disproportionate and cruel beyond anything that Wesker could imagine.</p>
<p>When Jill remained silent Excella gave an exaggerated sigh and shook her head.</p>
<p>So much money, so much power and she couldn’t possibly be as stupid as she acted, leaving Jill to wonder who Excella’s act was supposed to be for.</p>
<p>The younger woman tried again, a less leading question, her inflection just right to make it an order that Jill answer.</p>
<p>“Why does he ignore me?”</p>
<p>“He has more important things to do,” Jill answered after only the slightest hesitation. Adding her own thoughts on the matter, tempting as it was, would only make things worse.</p>
<p>Which seemed to be what Excella wanted, for she tried again, “What’s so important that he can’t take time away from it for me? Is he near success? You help him with the projects that are too dangerous, what do you know?”</p>
<p>Suddenly Excella was breathless, hopeful.</p>
<p>Jill had to tread even more carefully. Wesker had given her orders, there were some things she was unable to say. Further complicating matters was Wesker’s madness. He was so certain that he was near accomplishing what he wished, that Uroboros was almost perfect, which went against everything she’d seen.</p>
<p>Everything she knew.</p>
<p>Unless that was his plan all along.</p>
<p>But there were some things that he kept even from her, not that Excella would believe.</p>
<p>“He’s almost done with Uroboros.”</p>
<p>That was true and vague and safe.</p>
<p>Excella nodded, “Good. It’s worthless. Too messy.”</p>
<p>An oddly clean way of putting something that killed or horribly mutated anything infected with it. Messy was an understatement when it came to the writhing horrors that she’d needed to dispose of. Formless things that had once been people.</p>
<p>“But,” Excella hesitated, thinking over what she had to have known, a truth that Jill was merely confirming, “What’s next?”</p>
<p>“You know,” Jill said flatly.</p>
<p>There had been a time where she had pleaded and tried to reason with Excella, back before she knew better. Back then Excella had known, mocked her about it.</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Excella said, not sounding as though she believed what she was saying, “He tells me nothing, ignores me. He doesn’t ignore you though. Lately if you’re not running some errand for him you’re at his side.”</p>
<p>Jill had to have been imagining it, but she thought that there might have been a hint of jealousy in Excella’s tone. It was impossible though.</p>
<p>No order had been given, no answer demanded, so Jill was free to go back to ignoring her, something she knew pissed Excella off to no end.</p>
<p>She let her mind wander.</p>
<p>What would happen if Excella finally got what she wanted?</p>
<p>What if she was the next test subject for Uroboros?</p>
<p>Jill had to consider that carefully, was it something she was willing to imagine?</p>
<p>There were somethings that she wouldn’t wish upon her worst enemy.</p>
<p>And then there were people like Excella.</p>
<p>And Wesker.</p>
<p>Jill considered the things she did, what had changed, how she followed through in the dreams she had of falling with him into the water, her hands at his throat, holding him down, making sure that he was dead.</p>
<p>It was his face she saw in every screaming Uroboros test subject, begging for mercy that she was unable to give.</p>
<p>Would Wesker beg in such a situation or would he be like Excella, too arrogant to recognize what was happening?</p>
<p>“Don’t ignore me!” Excella hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.</p>
<p>Jill stared straight at her.</p>
<p>Through her.</p>
<p>Excella stared back.</p>
<p>Jill willed herself not to blink.</p>
<p>Making the younger woman look away would be a victory.</p>
<p>A small one, but those were all she had.</p>
<p>It was one that Excella wouldn’t allow her to have, not this time.</p>
<p>“Undress.”</p>
<p>The sharp, one word order was such a surprise that Jill began to obey reflexively, without thought. The P-30 left little room for that at times.</p>
<p>By the time she realized what was going on enough to hesitate, to try and fight the order, she was half way undressed.</p>
<p>It was only the slightest pause, the P-30 wouldn’t allow anything more, but it was too much for Excella.</p>
<p>The woman grabbed the skintight suit that Wesker forced Jill to wear, and pulled it the rest of the way off.</p>
<p>“Don’t fight,” Excella snapped, when Jill flinched, the most the P-30 would let her do.</p>
<p>So she didn’t fight, but she also didn’t do anything to make it easier for Excella.</p>
<p>The heiress either didn’t notice or didn’t care.</p>
<p>When she was done she took a step back to stare haughtily at Jill.</p>
<p>Excella enjoyed belittling her and so Jill assumed that was the direction things would go. She’d done it before, ambushing Jill in the shower, finding her when she was trying to sleep, any time Excella assumed she might be vulnerable, and then saying the most degrading things she could think of, often lapsing into Italian, which made her all the easier to ignore.</p>
<p>This time Excella simply stared at her, burning anger mingling with something else.</p>
<p>“I can almost,” she tapped a long, perfectly manicured nail, against the P-30 pump, “See what Wesker sees in you.”</p>
<p>Jill imagined grabbing Excella’s hand and breaking her fingers.</p>
<p>One by one.</p>
<p>She deserved it.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t use you that way though, does he?”</p>
<p>Excella deserved worse, so much worse.</p>
<p>If she’d been able to Jill would have grabbed her by the throat, beaten her within an inch of her life and then dragged her to one of the labs and given her exactly what she wanted.</p>
<p>She’d injected enough test subjects with Uroboros that it didn’t feel too wrong to fantasize about doing the same to Excella.</p>
<p>Excella at least deserved it, had all but begged for it with how she clung to Wesker.</p>
<p>“It’s a shame if you ask me.”</p>
<p>Jill laughed. Excella had no shame.</p>
<p>The heiress glared at her.</p>
<p>“It’s not a joke you know,” Excella sighed dramatically, because with her everything had to be a production, as she traced a nail along a series of faint scars along Jill’s arm. They were from when an ooze had gotten lucky during the whole mess on the Queen Zenobia, “If you’d taken better care of yourself you’d be pretty.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Jill watched Excella warily, trying to figure out if she’d be able to make herself slap Excella’s hand away. She’d been, repeatedly, ordered not to fight Excella which meant that she’d had to endure being Excella’s punching bag, both verbal and physical more times than she cared to recall, not that Excella did much more than slap her. Did just smacking her hand away count as fighting though?</p>
<p>“Because I’m bored,” Excella said quietly, a small smile playing on her lips as she continued to trace the scars along Jill’s arms, some old and some more recently acquired. Majini sometimes got ideas and Uroboros test subjects didn’t die easily and she was always the one tasked with destroying them, “And Albert won’t entertain me so I have to make my own fun.”</p>
<p>Jill’s hand twitched, the most she could manage to defend herself when Excella’s hands went from outlining a series of rosette scars on her arm from when a zombie had tried to maul her to the P-30 pump.</p>
<p>“If Albert is too busy for me why shouldn’t I play with his toys?” Excella chuckled humorlessly, her hands moving gracefully to either side of the pump, cupping Jill’s breasts, testing the weight of them.</p>
<p>Jill’s hands rose.</p>
<p>“Stop,” Excella said sharply.</p>
<p>Jill had no choice but to comply, her hands remaining frozen in the air, halfway to grabbing Excella by the wrists.</p>
<p>The heiress smiled and began to play with Jill’s breasts, “Do you like this?”</p>
<p>Jill shook her head.</p>
<p>Excella shrugged and rubbed her thumbs against Jill’s nipples, nails gently scraping against her skin in slow circles.</p>
<p>Any moment it would stop and Excella would slap her across the face, scream at her or mock her for responding at all to the attention.</p>
<p>Instead Excella continued to rub and knead, her expression one of concentration rather than scorn.</p>
<p>Jill shifted her weight slightly, taking a step back wasn’t out of the question.</p>
<p>“Don’t move.”</p>
<p>And like that it was.</p>
<p>The command was a breathy whisper, something that Jill believed that she could have ignored in any other circumstance. Now confusion and shock held her transfixed as Excella leaned down, close enough that Jill could feel her breath against her skin.</p>
<p>A shudder ran through her, goosebumps rising on her skin as Excella’s tongue darted out and flicked across her breast.</p>
<p>Any moment Jill was sure that Excella would…</p>
<p>She did it again, slower this time, up and then back down against her nipple.</p>
<p>Jill had no idea what Excella was doing other than the obvious.</p>
<p>“Are you enjoying this?” Excella whispered against her skin in between licking and gently tugging with her lips.</p>
<p>Was she? She could feel heat building in her, but what did that mean other than that Excella knew what she was doing.</p>
<p>Her ministrations grew less gentle, pulling and squeezing, occasionally digging her nails in, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to make Jill flinch.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say anything,” Excella looked up at her, “I’ll know.”</p>
<p>Before it fully registered, one of Excella’s hands was at her snatch, two fingers carefully pushing in and wiggling while she rubbed her thumb against Jill’s clit.</p>
<p>Unable to help herself, Jill flinched, started to press her legs together.</p>
<p>“I said don’t move!” Excella snapped, continuing to move her fingers inside of Jill, pressing and searching.</p>
<p>Jill was, as little as she wanted to admit it, sopping wet, something that wasn’t lost on Excella.</p>
<p>“See?” Excella withdrew her fingers and held up her hand for Jill to examine.</p>
<p>Of everything that Excella had done, what followed was the most unexpected.</p>
<p>Smiling, Excella brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them, “You taste like you need this.”</p>
<p>She didn’t, not from Excella at least, but as the heiress went back to playing with her breasts, Jill couldn’t help but think about how long it had been. Not since before the Zenobia, which was how many years ago? She’d lost track of time as Wesker’s captive. Years, maybe, but that was something she tried not to think about.</p>
<p>Excella knew what she was doing, sucking and pinching and pulling, almost hard enough that it was painful, but never quite crossing that threshold. Making things worse, Excella was attentive, noting every little gasp and moan and repeating whatever action had elicited the response.</p>
<p>Jill’s fingers twitched as she tried to get her hands drop to her sides, as she tried to figure out if she could get away, if she even wanted to.</p>
<p>But Excella had ordered her not to move.</p>
<p>And after so much torment she had to wonder if it was worth taking pleasure where she got it and if it was worth incurring Excella’s wrath if she resisted.</p>
<p>Excella continued to work over her breasts with mouth and hands alike, nails scratching, fingers pressing, harder and harder.</p>
<p>Jill moaned, louder than she wanted to, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out.</p>
<p>She felt teeth scrape her skin and flinched.</p>
<p>Excella nipped her, not hard, but enough that Jill cried out, somehow managing to bring her hands to the heiress’ shoulders to push her away.</p>
<p>She expected Excella to retaliate in some way, to scream and berate her, or to turn violent and slap her across the face.</p>
<p>To her shock Excella stopped and looked up at her, her expression contrite rather than mocking, “No teeth then?”</p>
<p>Unable to nod, Jill was forced to speak, “Please.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t manage further, not trusting her voice to remain steady.</p>
<p>“You don’t like biting?” Excella asked, sounding sincere.</p>
<p>“No,” Jill whispered, “Please no.”</p>
<p>“I won’t be too rough then,” Excella said agreeably, as though her concern was anything more than an act given everything else she had done.</p>
<p>Besides, it wasn’t that she didn’t like it rough, quite to the contrary, when she and Chris…</p>
<p>No, it felt wrong to think of Chris in a situation like this.</p>
<p>It was just that after nearly being mauled and seeing too many things that had once been human come at her, teeth bared, she had a thing about biting.</p>
<p>The thought was driven from her mind when Excella’s fingers went back to her snatch, slipping easily inside.</p>
<p>She was even wetter than she’d been the first time, something that Excella clearly noticed.</p>
<p>“It’s wrong of me to ignore this,” Excella curled her fingers, pressed with her thumb, “Isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Jill felt her knees buckle as Excella found the exact right stop and rubbed.</p>
<p>“What did I tell you?”</p>
<p>Jill shuddered.</p>
<p>“I said don’t move,” Excella’s tone grew firm, “I know exactly what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>One last press with her thumb and she withdrew her fingers, slowly, wiping the wetness against Jill’s leg.</p>
<p>“You are very fun,” Excella placed her hands on Jill’s hips and tilted her head thoughtfully, “More responsive than Albert. Or maybe just easier to get a response out of.”</p>
<p>Excella dropped to her knees, smiled up at Jill and then, without any hesitation, began to eat her out.</p>
<p>Jill’s legs trembled uncontrollably as she struggled between the need to brace herself against something and the P-30 forcing her to remain motionless.</p>
<p>The P-30 won. All she could do was gasp when the heiress’ tongue slid in and hit just the right spot.</p>
<p>Excella pulled away just for a moment to laugh at the sound, then went right back to what she was doing</p>
<p>The P-30 forced her to remain motionless, standing straight as Excella continued her efforts and she was putting effort into it, running her tongue back and forth, licking her clit until Jill couldn’t help herself.</p>
<p>She cried out, the noise noise halfway between a moan and a sob.</p>
<p>Again Excella paused, “Stop making noise. Someone might hear us.”</p>
<p>If Excella had really cared about that she wouldn’t have left the door open, but maybe she knew better than to close herself into a room with Jill. Once before, early on when Wesker was still working things out with the P-30, Excella had made the mistake of letting herself get cornered by Jill. Jill had, thanks to the P-30, come out the worse for it, but she’d given Excella a good scare if nothing more.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Excella laughed.</p>
<p>Then she did <em>something</em> with her tongue that made it hard for Jill to breathe. How did Excella know what she was doing so well? Know exactly where to press and what to do with her tongue to make Jill gasp and open her mouth in a silent scream and Excella was able to do it all without any hesitation.</p>
<p>Excella sucked at her clit, then flicked it with her tongue, before letting go to slide her tongue back deep into Jill’s snatch. She hardly paused to stop for air, all of her focus on what she was doing.</p>
<p>Jill felt her teeth start to chatter, a reaction as involuntary as what she felt building inside her, completely beyond Excella’s commands.</p>
<p>Her eyes watered as the tension grew.</p>
<p>Excella wasn’t trying to prolong things and though Jill tried to fight what was happening, it was inevitable.</p>
<p>When she climaxed it was with such intensity that it hurt, muscles tensing and then relaxing in spasms that shook her whole body.</p>
<p>She wanted to collapse, to cry out in torment and pleasure, but all she could do was stand silent and motionless as Excella finished bringing her to one of the most intense orgasms that she could remember.</p>
<p>“See?” Excella pulled away, panting, “I know what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>As though that had ever been in question in this situation.</p>
<p>In everything else Jill sincerely doubted that the heiress had any understanding, but she did know how to go down.</p>
<p>“Help me up,” Excella demanded, holding out her hand.</p>
<p>Jill did as told, helping her rise to her feet.</p>
<p>Excella was out of breath, her face shining with wetness.</p>
<p>Steadying herself by placing a hand on Jill’s shoulder, Excella looked her in the eye with a wicked smile.</p>
<p>Jill expected that Excella would demand that she reciprocate, but instead the heiress smoothed back her disheveled hair and kissed her on the lips. She could smell herself on Excella’s skin, taste it from the kiss.</p>
<p>“Albert doesn’t know what he’s missing,” Excella muttered as she broke the kiss, “You can tell him that if you want.”</p>
<p>Laughing, as though it were some hilarious joke Excella turned and left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>